


The Secret Pool

by KlanceTrash (sstamm)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Learning to Swim, M/M, secret pool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9443828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstamm/pseuds/KlanceTrash
Summary: Lance finds a hidden pool in the castle training room and he finds that Keith can't swim. His only logical response is to try to teach the brooding, scared guy how to swim.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I straight up started writing this BEFORE any promos for season two, so naturally I nearly crapped myself when I saw the promos and them in their trunks. I wanted to have this done before season 2 came out, but 3 days later isn't bad.  
> Also I think my Keith may be a little ooc, but I wanted to write this idea so he kinda had to be. Sorry.

“You can’t swim?!”

When Lance, as he randomly pushed buttons in the control room of the training deck, found that the floor opens to reveal a pool, he nearly broke down in tears. For as long as he could remember he lived by water, swam in water, loved water. He could swim like a dolphin. That changed, of course, when he went to the garrison, and, of course, when he ended up in space.

So naturally he went running down the stairs, stripping off his clothes as he went, only to crash into Keith mid-pants removal. He managed to kick his pants the rest of the way off while gesturing wildly to Keith as if he hadn’t noticed the pool. He gestured madly some more and made some noises that sounded like a strangled goose, and, in nothing but his underwear, went running past Keith to the pool. A giant splash sounded throughout the room as Lance cannonballed in headfirst.

He surfaced after a few moments. “Get in with me!” he shouted to Keith who had kept his distance.

“No, that’s ok,” was his reply.

“What do you mean? I just found a secret pool! You have to get in!” Lance insisted splashing some water out of the pool in attempt to hit him.

“I can’t swim.” It wasn’t said sadly, or with pity, just factually. Keith can’t swim.

“You can’t swim?!” Lance huffed as if it was an insult.

“There isn’t much water in the desert if you didn’t notice,” Keith said as he circled around the pool.

“You could at least get in the shallow end,” Lance protested. “The water feels great...” he trailed off and dove back under to come up just a few feet short of the stairs. Standing, the water barley came up to his knees at this level. “C’mon, I think you can handle this,” he said, one hand on his hip the other pointing at the water.

His body was streaming water and his blue boxer shorts clung to him. Keith knew they had been getting along better, and he didn’t want to make a fuss out of something as little as two feet of water. He took a deep breath and walked towards the railing stripping off his own clothes, all the way down to his black boxer briefs.

He put one toe in the water, then his foot, then both feet and down the stairs.

“There I’m in. Are you happy now?” he asked, voice nearly trembling.

“You could let go of the railing...” Lance said.

It wasn’t that he was afraid of the water, but Keith never liked being put in situations where he couldn’t control what would happen. Getting into the water when you don’t know how to swim is inviting just such a situation.

“Fine,” he said letting go slowly.

Lance gave him a peculiar look.

“Alright,” Lance said throwing his arms in the air, “I have to teach you how to swim.” He slapped his hands together in a preparatory manner and moved towards Keith.

“NO,” Keith said grabbing the railing again with both hands, “I’m not letting _you_ drag me out in the water!”

“I’ve taught all my little siblings and like all of their friends…I’m a great teacher,” he said still coming towards him. “Besides I’m not letting anyone hate on water, the ocean is beautiful and wonderful and you shouldn’t fear it.”

“I’m not afraid of the water, I’m afraid of drowning, idiot.” Keith gripped the rail tighter with every step Lance took and started retreating up the stairs.

“Hey I know mouth-to-mouth, there’s nothing to worry about,” he said it in a very serious tone, and Keith wasn’t entirely sure if he _was_ being serious or not.

In his brief moment of confusion Lance snagged his wrists. Keith was strong, and in a fair fight he could probably beat Lance, but in his current state of mind and body he was pulled back into the pool quickly. He spun his wrists in Lance’s grip and sunk his nails into Lance’s forearms.

“Stop! LANCE!” he yelled trying to skid to a halt on the slippery ground.

“There’s nothing to worry about,” Lance said deadpan. He was getting a little upset; the water had always been like a best friend to him, and now that he found it again, Keith doesn’t like it. What did he care what Keith thought anyway…but he did care. Keith and he had finally started opening up to one another a little more. They were friends. For some reason, he really didn’t want to lose that friendship. Maybe it was the thought of being along in space, maybe it was something else…

Keith wanted to shake his arms free from Lance, but he also didn’t want to let go, the water was up to his waist now, and it seemed Lance had no intention of stopping – walking or talking.

“Lance, stop!”

Keith’s voice wasn’t as angry as it had been before. He sounded almost scared Lance thought. Scared, Keith? Keith was never scared. He was always first to jump at the chance for a suicide mission, or fight a fleet of Galra; It caught Lance off guard and he stopped short, but didn’t let go of Keith’s wrists.

“Okay, just calm down,” Lance said. Not even his little sister had been this afraid, and she was afraid of snakes, spiders, clowns, a lot of things. He paused. “Alright, come here.” He took a few paces back till the water was just above their knees.  “Swimming, is not scary.”

Keith gave him an annoyed look.

“Yeah, Yeah I know it’s drowning that scary…But that’s not going to happen here. _I’m_ here.”

That statement really didn’t convince Keith that he wouldn’t drown, but it did, somehow, make him feel better. He loosened his death grip on Lance’s arms. 

“Fine,” he said through clenched teeth.

Lance smiled a big dorky grin, “now we’re talkin!” he let go of Keith's wrists. “You can start by letting go of my arms.”

Keith gave him a look that was half terror and half ‘you’d-like-that-wouldn’t-you’ suspicion. Lance sighed and used his now free hands to detach Keith's claws. Keith didn’t like that, he grabbed Lance’s hands. Lance sighed bigger and did the only sensible thing he could think of; he let his feet slide out from under him and submerged in the water where he knew Keith would not follow.

And as planned Keith let Lance’s hands slide out of his grip as he went under.

“What the hell!?” Keith was yelling as Lance reemerged a few feet away.

“You weren’t going to let go,” Lance said coolly.

“Uh, no” Keith said. He was standing looking at the water like a snake that was about to strike.  

Lance had to think of his approach. The big-brother/cool guy approach that works so well on little girls, would not fly with Keith. He looked Keith up and down. He was just a scared guy, it’s a new situation. He just needed to show him how to enjoy it.

“Ok come here,” Lance began holding his arms out to Keith. “You’re not going to be able to do anything in that low of water,” he said putting on a practical voice.

“Really after that stunt you just pulled you think I’m gonna come running into your arms?” Keith said angrily. Lance gave him an ‘annoyed teacher’ look, a look that said ‘come on, seriously’. Keith wanted to protest more, but he also didn’t want to be standing in the middle of a pool with nothing to hold on to. Keith took a hesitant step, then another till he was within Lance’s reach. Lance closed the gap with a slight smile and sigh.

“Alright I always start with floating,” Lance said. “You’re gonna lay down on your back and float.”

“I thought you were going to teach me how to swim?” Keith said exasperatedly.

“Hey, who’s the teacher here?” Keith rolled his eyes at Lance’s statement.  “Now lay back.”

Keith looked at the water in confusion.

“Like this,” Lance said while in a quick swift motion he laid back on the surface of the water kicking gently swimming down and back. He stood up and motioned for Keith to do the same. Keith awkwardly attempted to kneel or lay on his side never really lowering himself in the water, but as comical as it was, Lance realized Keith really didn’t get how this worked. “Okay,” Lance whispered quietly to himself. “Like _this_ ,” he said grabbing Keith one hand going behind his back the other cradling his head. He basically lifted Keith off his feet, but as soon as he did Keith grabbed him, in what can only be described as a bear hug.

So there Lance stood, bent over the water attempting to lay Keith down on the surface, but Keith his arms, one wrapped around his neck the other across his back, in a death grip, would not let go. Not to mention his legs which were curled up, his knees jabbed into Lance’s side.

“It’s okay,” Lance began realizing this was going to take time, “you can hold on to me if you want, but you’ve gotta lower yourself down.”

“I will kill you if you let go,” Keith said in a very Keith-like way, which made Lance feel like he was making some progress.

“I promise I won’t let go,” Lance said softly in Keith's ear, which was still up by his lips. He heard, as much as felt, Keith take a breath then felt his grip loosen. If there weren’t claw marks on his back and neck, Lance would be surprised.

Keith managed to let his hands slide to Lance’s biceps. He was able to see Lance’s face now. He was smiling happily. He didn’t seem to mind that Keith was being neurotic about the water. Keith had never attempted to learn to swim, though he had wanted to. He knew practically it was a skill he should probably have, but he was always afraid people would make fun of him, or that he’d look foolish, or of course that if he tried he’d end up drowned.

“Alright, now stretch your legs out,” Lance instructed, and Keith followed slowly bringing them out from their scrunched up position. “Now, lay back.” There was hesitation. “I’ve got your head, you won’t go under, you’ll float.” Keith slowly obeyed. With his jaw and eyes clenched shut, he let his hands slide down to Lance’s forearms still holding on tightly. He jerked somewhat as his ears went under, but with Lance’s hands still there it was okay.

He laid there trying to slow his breath, he managed somewhat. His eyes unclenched, but remained closed. It wasn’t that bad…it was almost nice. He heard Lance’s voice distorted through the water. He opened his eyes. He saw Lance’s mouth move and his eyes looked to Keith's hands where they were still wrapped around his arms, knuckles white.

“You won’t let go?” Keith asked hearing his own voice echo in his plugged ears. Lance shook his head. Keith slowly let go of Lance and placed his arms down by his sides in the water.

Lance looked down at Keith. His eyes were closed gently now, and he breathed regularly. His hair spread around him in a dark halo, Lance’s fingers were entangled in it as he held Keith's head up, well not really holding it up now, just letting it rest there. His hair was smooth and slipped around his hand brushing it gently. Keith. Lance had a weird feeling in his gut. He had never seen Keith this way before. And not just never seen him in a pool, but the way he felt seeing him…He shook his head clear. Ok, time to keep working.

Lance started to gently glide Keith through the water propelling him forward farther into the deep end. He started to slide his hand down off Keith's back to his hip and to his legs to try to get him to kick, but as soon as he made his move Keith's eyes opened and he was sitting up.

“You said you wouldn’t let go!” Keith said sounding almost hurt.

“I wasn’t I was trying to get you to kick your legs,” Lance said still holding onto Keith who was now standing again.

“oh,” was all he had to say, his heart was racing and he had grabbed onto Lance again. He looked down and realized the water was up to his chest. He had never been in water this deep. He had been relaxed in Lance’s embrace swaying around the pool, he didn’t even think about the fact that he could be getting into deeper water. Lance holding him gave him had given him some confidence to let him relax.

“You were doing good! But the next step _is_ me letting go so you can kick and move yourself,” Lance said trying not to upset him.

“No, I don’t think I can,” Keith said as calmly as he could manage. Lance was trying his best…

“Yes, you can,” he said firmly. “Come on we’ll go back shallower.”

When they were back where they began, Lance instructed Keith.

“I was only keeping you in place, I wasn’t actually holding you up, you know,” he said. “Now I’ll help you back down, but then when you let go of me, I’ll let go of you and you can move yourself around. You can turn your head a bit, and open your eyes to see where you're going.”

Keith didn’t respond.

“Ok?”

Keith just nodded, there was a nervous lump in his throat. Lance gave him a reassuring smile.

Lance laid Keith down as he did before. He felt Keith tense and relax as he extended his legs. Then he, very slowly, let go of Lance’s arms trailing down them, resting on his hands for a moment before totally letting go, and as he did so Lance slid his hand out from under his hip. Keith tensed and Lance kept the hand under his head there for another moment before removing it. Keith's eyes popped open. He turned his head ever so slightly to see Lance. Lance was smiling encouragingly. Keith felt himself almost smile too, almost.

Slowly he took a breath and started kicking his legs gently.

He made his way a few feet then a few more, Lance watched still smiling. He made it all the way to the far wall, but he didn’t know how to steer so all he could do was gently crash into the wall he never saw coming; he had closed his eyes again afraid of getting water in them. He bolted upright and bobbed for a second before attempting to reach for the wall but it was too late, he was sinking.

He wasn’t under for more than 2 seconds before Lance was there pulling him up. He came up thrashing.

“It’s okay! It’s okay!  I’ve got you!” Lance was saying over and over again. Keith had wrapped his arms around him tightly again. He was coughing up a little water as Lance patted his back. He could feel Keith shaking. A feeling pulled at his heart. He felt…bad. He didn’t like seeing Keith like this. This vulnerable Keith was not _his_ Keith. He didn’t know what to do.

“You did awesome!” Lance said when Keith had finished coughing and was back to breathing normally.

“Awesome?,” Keith said still not letting go. “I nearly died.”

The feeling tugged at Lance again. “Don’t be a drama queen, you just went under for a second.” Lance said trying to reassure him, but Keith couldn’t see his face to tell if he was joking or not still being pulled into a tight hold.

“Lance, I want to get out.”

“We can’t stop now, you’ve come too far!” Lance said pulling him back to look him in the eyes.

Keith didn’t know what to do. Lance made him so confused. He could be so annoying and sneaky, trying to be a prankster, and jokester. But then there was this Lance doing something no one ever had. Caring enough to teach him, care about him and wanting him to succeed. Not judging him…floating here holding him.

“Let’s start with treading water. Like I’m doing right now.” Lance said not waiting for a reply. “Just slowly kick your feet.”

Keith was still very close to him. He kicked him a few times, which Lance didn’t mind, before Lance got him to back up. He was getting it.

“Ok, now let go and you’ll float.”

Keith did not want to let go. This was the deep end. He had just gone under, he couldn’t stay up a few minutes ago.

“Keith, I’m right here,” Lance said looking into his eyes.

Keith couldn’t believe he was doing this, but he let go and…nothing he floated right there just as Lance had said he would.

“See, nothing to it,” Lance said smiling watching Keith tread water for a few moments. “But there’s one more thing,” he said taking hold of Keith once more. “You’ve gotta be able to go under,” he swam them back to the shallow end once more. 

“Alright, it’s common sense. Take a breath, hold it and go under. You can breathe out, but come back up to breath in.” Lance demonstrated taking a breath, going under – with a little bit of a show keeping his eyes open and giving a ta-da pose.  “Though I wouldn’t suggest opening your eyes just yet. Chlorine takes a little getting used to,” he said coming back up swishing the hair out of his eyes.

 “You can hold my hand if you want,” Lance said in a way that was devoid of any disapproval or mockery. He held out his hand and Keith took it. He reached up and plugged his nose.

“Don’t do that,” Lance said using his free hand to take Keith's hand down. “Water will go in your nose but as long as you don’t breathe in nothing will happen. You can breathe out your nose so you can stay down longer. Just go down slow.”

Keith closed his eyes, took a few tentative breaths followed by a big one and went down. Lance was shocked how little goading it took. Keith's hand was tightening on his, but he stayed down. Lance was watching carefully, Keith's hair blocked out most of his face, but he seemed ok. Keith didn’t breathe out till the very end when he quickly pulled himself back up.

He came up panting and his hair was in his face. Without thinking Lance quickly pushed it all back out of the way, to see his face to check to see if he was ok.  Lance wondered if he ever put it up. It was definitely long enough, he could see how long it was being heavy with water. There were pieces covering down to his collarbone.

“See! Easy!” Lance said clearing his throat as Keith looked up, he had a different look on his face, but he seemed to be ok with going under. “Now all that’s left is to put the two together.”

“Don’t you think we’ve done enough?” Keith asked still unsure with everything. Unsure about more than swimming. He wasn’t sure why he was doing all of this. He felt like running. He wasn’t running from swimming he knew, but he wasn’t sure what he felt he needed to run from.

“If I don’t get you to go all the way now, I don’t know that I could convince you to get back in ever again,” Lance kidded.

“I’d get back in,” Keith said quietly.

“Really?” Lance asked unbelievingly

Keith didn’t know what he’d said, why he’d said it, so he just nodded.

“Then let’s keep going,” Lance said quickly not wanting to lose this…momentum...trust…experience? “Okay, so all you have to do is hold your breath while floating. You know how to do both. Watch.”

Lance took an obvious breath, held it and expanded out across the water slowly kicking his feet. He swam to the back wall and returned.

“Just don’t hit the wall this time,” he said coming back over to Keith.

“I didn’t float on my face,” Keith told him in a refusal to try.

“Yeah, but you floated on your back. You know you can float and that you won’t sink. And if you keep kicking and moving your arms you’ll stay up.” Lance said. “And you can always stop and tread water if you need a break, you know how to do that too.”

Lance seemed to have so much faith in him. Did he really believe in him, we’re they really working together here or was Lance waiting to see him fail…but who would he be doing that for? No one was here. He wasn’t spiteful, Keith knew that. Was there nothing more to this than Lance simply teaching him to swim? He felt like this was so much more…but Lance wasn’t being nasty, or tricky, or anything worrisome at all.

“Okay,” Keith said with no viable excuse to say otherwise. Lance smiled. He had been smiling at Keith a lot today…it was a nice smile.

“I don’t know what else to say but take a breath and go for it,” Lance began. He reached out and took Keith by the arm. “I promise I’ll be right here if you need me,” he said firmly giving his arm the smallest squeeze and stepping back to give him room.

Keith flushed, or maybe paled he couldn’t tell his mind was scrambled. He took a breath and leapt forward. He kicked, he rotated his arms.

He was swimming.

He ran out of breath and not knowing what else to do reemerged just a few feet from the wall. He wildly kicked his legs remembering, almost too late, to tread water. He tried to figure out what to do from there.

“Lance? LANCE!” he yelled not seeing him, but Lance was already coming up right in front of him, and though he didn’t need to grab him, he got grabbed, this time Lance was the one giving the bear-hug embrace.

“SEE! I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT! YOU WERE SWIMMING!” Lance yelled finally letting Keith go.

“Yeah, I was,” Keith said surprising himself. He did swim, he _can_ swim.

“There’s a few finer points we’ll need to work on, like breathing and turning, but you’ve got the basics down,” Lance said.

“Well you were a good teacher. Thank you,” Keith said quietly.

“You don’t need to thank me,” Lance said. “We’re a team, I’d do anything for you.” Lance said.

_Anything,_ Keith thought. _Lance_ would do anything for him…???

“I thought, I mean don’t you…hate me?” he asked without thinking – trying to figure out all this stuff in his mind.

“WHAT?” Lance said in a shocked tone. He paused and sighed. “I guess I haven’t really been that good of a guy to you. Ever really. Back at the Garrison, I just wanted to beat you. Stupid school-boy stuff, but I…I don’t hate you, Keith, I l…I really like you… Do…do you hate me?” he asked in an almost pained voice

“No!” Keith answered astonishing himself at the quickness of his reply, “I don’t hate you Lance. I… I guess I haven’t been the best either. We never really got off on the right foot”

“Do -over?...Hi, the name’s Lance,” Lance said sticking his hand out.

“Really?” Keith said giving him a ‘Keith look’ that made lance smile again.

“Come on, I want a fresh start.”

Keith rolled his eyes and took Lance’s hand. They floated there like that for a few moments. Hand in hand in the deep end treading water.

That is till the door burst open, and Coran walked in.

“What the quiznak? Who opened the pool?” he said slowly spotting Keith and Lance.

“Oh, uh that was me,” Lance said. “We were just going for a swim.”

“Well play time’s over. Shiro’s looking for you. He wants to run some lion team drills before it gets too dark outside,” Coran said continuing on with his work.

Keith quickly pulled his hand out of Lance’s, realizing they were still holding hands.

They got out and quickly dressed without saying a word.

 

 

Training had taken longer than Lance had hoped, but he was back and in the pool within a few hours. Teaching Keith hadn’t actually given _him_ any time to swim.

He swam. And as he did, he couldn’t seem to get his mind off Keith. What had it been about today. He has taught so many people to swim, but it felt so different with Keith. It wasn’t that he was more afraid, or more stubborn. That’s all happened before with other students. So what was it. Just that it was Keith? Why would that make such a difference? He didn’t feel any different about Keith than he did about anyone else, his feeling hadn’t changed towards Keith, what did he feel for Keith?

The door slowly creaked open and Keith walked in.

“Hey,” Lance said quickly sitting up. “Ready for round two?”

“No, not yet,” Keith said with the smallest of smiles.

“Well I’m glad you’ve gotten at least part way there. It makes me feel better knowing you can at least do that much,” Lance said simply expressing what he felt.

“What? Why?” Keith said quietly. He didn’t know why he was being quite it just felt like a situation to be quiet in. Maybe it was because the lights were dimmed with the time of day, or…

“I like knowing you’ll be safe if you end up in water,” Lance said matter-of-fact.

“BUT WHY!?” Keith asked in moderate vexation.

“I care about you Keith!” Lance said a little firmer than he meant. “I care about you…a lot.” There it was. His answer. Today, teaching Keith how to swim. It was different because he cared…he cared a lot. He felt the need for Keith to be safe…he felt…

“You do?” Keith asked this time flushing for sure.

“Of course,” Lance said, almost sad that Keith didn’t get it, now that he understood.

“Because we’re a team?”

“Yes that, and because,” Lance paused he didn’t know how to put into words what he himself had just begun to understand. “Do you just want to get in?” he asked with a tone of frustration. “I won’t make you swim, you can just float with me.”

Keith didn’t answer but slowly started taking off his clothes. He made his way down the stairs and out to where Lance stood. Where the water reached his chest. Lance slowly laid him down as he had that morning. And quickly laid down next to him. He slid his arm under Keith's waist to hold them together as they floated. Awkwardly they floated there. Not sure if he should say something or do something he nervously bit his lip. Was he going to ruin his chance before it even began.

He was about to open his mouth to say something, when Keith leaned in and put his head on Lance’s shoulder.

“I don’t like having water in my ears,” Keith said sliding his arm under Lance and around his hips.

“I’ll try and find you some ear plugs, if you’d like,” he said.

“For our next session,” Keith put in.

“Yeah, before next time,” Lance said.

“Are you gonna tell the others about this?” Keith asked.

“A- about _this_?” Lance asked.

“About the pool,” Keith clarified.

“oh,” Lance said a little demoralized. “I probably should.”

“Yeah, but maybe not about us, just yet,” Keith said.

“US!” Lance said his voice cracking a little. “You, you mean-“

“Yeah. I couldn’t tell what was going on today…but I think I get it now.”

Lance sat up pulling Keith with him. They had floated almost all the way to the deep end wall.

“I know exactly what you mean. I’ve taught like a million people to swim, like all my siblings and cousins, and it never felt like this, and I mean I thought it might be because you were stubborn or like because you were so scared, but then you were getting it just like anyone else, and I was like ‘what on earth could be different’ and then I was like, holy quiznak is this because I-” he was cut off abruptly as Keith planted a kiss right on his talking mouth.  “…like Keith,” he finished as Keith released him.

“Yeah, that’s what I was thinking,” Keith said with a small smile.

Lance smiled right back, pulling Keith into a kiss that was a little smoother now that his lips weren’t running at the speed of light. He ran his fingers through Keith's hair. That dang mullet. It was so soft and dark. He never wanted to let it go. They pulled apart blushing equally.

Lance laid back down and Keith joined him, floating around the length of the pool. They stayed in till they were prune-y and the lights were severely low and they knew it was late. They quickly dried off and redressed. They walked back down towards their bedrooms. At his door Lance looked both ways before kissing Keith one last goodnight kiss and going inside.

Keith walked the few doors down to his own room. He removed his somewhat damp clothes and laid down into his warm bed.

During their practice in the lions he could do nothing but think of Lance. He was painfully aware that the leg below him contained Lance. That he and Lance were the right side of Voltron, that they were extremely connected. But that had always been facts. Why did it feel so different today? Was he just being sentimental because someone finally helped him swim. No, it was something more. He tried imagining if Hunk or Shiro, or even Coran had taught him instead. It didn’t play out the same way. Why did he feel so different about Lance. Maybe it wasn’t different maybe it was just understanding how he felt. He liked Lance. But not just in a ‘I can tolerate him’ way that he claimed to like him. He cared for Lance, he wanted Lance to care for him, he showed that he did today by spending his whole day teaching him to swim. He was kind and understanding…and warm and safe…it hit him mid sword swing. Everything sort of slowed down and Voltron faded into the background. He liked Lance…he loved Lance?! He nearly missed his target coming back to reality, but he didn’t care. Thankfully no one could see him because he was smiling more than he had in a long time and he had tears in his eyes.

Keith liked being in situations where he knew he could handle whatever was coming. Swimming was starting to get to that point, but now Lance…he needed to figure this out.

He was hoping to catch Lance alone that night, and luckily no one else knew about the pool yet, so he had Lance all to himself and in Lance’s favorite spot to begin this relationship that he finally understood. He was embarrassed by attempting to start it by saying he didn’t like water in his ears, but it worked well enough. He had kissed Lance first, he was too happy to hear Lance say what he was saying to hold back any more, he knew it would all be alright.

The kisses they had shared were running through his mind as he snuggled up to his pillow. What would tomorrow bring, what would happen when everyone found out. Would Lance be able to keep it a secret even for a little while? He didn’t care at the moment. He was just happy. Happy to understand his feelings, happy to have Lance, and happy that he could partly swim. He smiled into his pillow and thought that he might be the one unable to contain their secret.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
